<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GerAme/AmeGer One-Shots by happy_bethie13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179407">GerAme/AmeGer One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_bethie13/pseuds/happy_bethie13'>happy_bethie13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom Germany (Hetalia), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Poor Germany (Hetalia), Sharing Body Heat, Sickfic, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top America (Hetalia), Top Germany (Hetalia), gerame - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_bethie13/pseuds/happy_bethie13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a few one-shots of these two babies! </p><p>i love them so so so much and decided to dedicate this to them &lt;3 </p><p>i take requests!<br/>smut, fluff, angst, dark topics, crack, anything!</p><p>rated M for potiential NSFW and dark topics, please read at your own risk!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Germany (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snuggle Puppy</p><p> </p><p>Alfred watched the taller male make his way to the living room.<br/>
Ludwig was kind enough to let Alfred stay over for the night.<br/>
Alfred's nightmares had been getting to him, so he figured getting out of his house would make him feel better.<br/>
Ludwig handed Alfred the extra pair of clothes, "Sorry if they're too big on you." He speaks softly, a little embarrassed that he would be seeing Alfred in his clothes.<br/>
Alfred gave Ludwig a sweet smile, "Hey, no worries!" He hums before standing up.<br/>
"I'm sure they'll keep me nice and comfy." He beamed before making his way into the bathroom to change.</p><p>Ludwig sat down on his couch, staring down at one of his sleeping dogs.<br/>
Man, this was tough... He hated being so awkward and shy about these kinds of things.<br/>
Him and Alfred have grown closer in the recent years, becoming almost best friends.</p><p>Ludwig... wanted more.<br/>
He shook his head, as if it could shake off the pink that was dusted on his face.<br/>
Come on, now...<br/>
Alfred didn't like him like that.</p><p>He gave another sigh, reaching a hand down to stroke at his dog, giving them a soft smile as they nuzzled into Ludwig's hand with a happy grunt.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Alfred let out a yawn as he made his way out of the bathroom, stretching out his arms befire smiling at Ludwig.<br/>
"Hey, Lud..." He hums before cracking his neck.</p><p>"I think I'll head to bed, alright?" </p><p>Ludwig held his breath.<br/>
No.<br/>
No, now wasn't a good time...</p><p>He gave a small nod, showing a small smile.<br/>
"Goodnight. Wake me if you need anything."</p><p>Alfred nodded.<br/>
Of course he wasn't going to disturb Ludwig's slumber.<br/>
He was stressed enough as it is.<br/>
He didn't need someone coming into his room in the middle of the night because of a nightmare...</p><p>Alfred still nodded, though, just at least to ease Ludwig's racing worries.<br/>
"Goodnight, buddy bear." He smiles warmly, ruffling the taller male's hair.<br/>
"Go to bed soon, okay? You need rest, too."</p><p>Ludwig shyly glanced away, smiling a bit at the care in Alfred's voice.<br/>
Right.<br/>
He would go to bed soon.</p><p>He nodded as Alfred turned away and into the guest room.</p><p>Ludwig exhaled, leaning back on the couch as he just let his bangs fall over his forehead.<br/>
He didn't care too much at the moment... as Alfred was all that was on his mind.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Hours had passed since then, Ludwig couldn't sleep.<br/>
Little did he know, Alfred couldn't either.<br/>
The American made his way into the living room, a fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders, smiling as he saw Ludwig flinch a bit, not expecting Alfred to be awake.</p><p>"I thought I'd find you up." He smirks before plopping down next to Ludwig and leaning his head on his shoulder.<br/>
Ludwig sighed, "What are you doing up, dummy? It's late..." He mumbles, his face burning at the contact.</p><p>Alfred chuckled softly, slipping his arm around Ludwig's tiredly.<br/>
"My mind wouldn't stop racing..." He whispers, causing Ludwig's heart to pound against his chest.</p><p>Was Alfred doing this on purpose?!</p><p>He attempted to calm his breathing, hesitantly leaning his own head against Alfred's.<br/>
"Is that so?" He asks softly, causing Alfred to give a small nod.</p><p>"Being with you..." Alfred started off, "I feel a little more at ease." He hums softly, closing his eyes as he leans into Ludwig a bit more.</p><p>"Oh! R-really..?" He stutters a bit, his eyes scanning the wall back and forth anxiously.</p><p>"Mhm..." Alfred hums, practically resting all of his weight onto Ludwig, which made him even more anxious.</p><p>Ludwig gently pushed Alfred away from him with one hand.<br/>
"W-what are you doing..? If you're just going to tease me then- then stop..." He avoided the American's sad gaze, only to gasp a bit as Alfred rested a hand on his cheek.</p><p>"What do you mean, honey bear?" He asked softly, causing Ludwig to tear his gaze away from Alfred.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean!" Ludwig's voice broke as he spoke, causing Alfred's heart to ache at the sight.</p><p>Was Ludwig... really in that much denial?</p><p>"Calling me those stupid pet names and- and leaning against me... Making me happy only to- to..." Ludwig trailed off, trembling a bit as he stared down at his hands, tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>"Lud..." Alfred whispered, staring up at him dumbfounded.<br/>
He'd never seen Ludwig... cry before.</p><p>Why was he so sad? What happened?</p><p>Ludwig tried his best to stay silent as he sobbed, letting out a few sniffles here and there as he attempted to hide his face from Alfred.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm sorry-" Alfred was quick to shush Ludwig, gently pulling his head down to his shoulder.</p><p>"Ludwig... please don't cry, baby." He frowns, rubbing at his back.</p><p>"I'm not leading you on. I promise you, I'm not." He whispers, running his hand through his hair lovingly.</p><p>"I love you..." He whispers, giving Ludwig a soft squeeze.</p><p>This was... so odd.</p><p>Ludwig wasn't one to cry, especially about something like this...</p><p>He had a heart, Alfred knew that much. But, who could've possibly broken Ludwig like this?</p><p>Was there something Alfred was missing?</p><p>He rubbed at Ludwig's back until he was done.<br/>
He sniffled, wiping at his eyes with an ashamed look on his face.</p><p>God, he was such a crybaby...<br/>
He blinked up at Alfred, who gave him a sympathetic smile.</p><p>Ludwig heaved a sigh, closing his eyes tiredly.<br/>
"God, I'm sorry... I know I was acting like an idiot." </p><p>Alfred gently shook his head.<br/>
"No you weren't, snuggle puppy." He smiles warmly, pressing a sweet kiss to Ludwig's cheek, causing him to smile a bit.</p><p>Alfred could've sworn his heart exploded into a burst of love and happiness.<br/>
Ludwig's smile was something he treasured so so dearly.</p><p>It was so, very, beautiful.</p><p>"I love you, dummy." Ludwig chuckled a bit before snuggling Alfred close, causing him to flash a big, bright smile.</p><p>"I love you, too, snuggle puppy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stuffy Nose Nuzzles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfred and Ludwig both got the sniffles, although, Ludwig's a bit more stubborn about getting the right amount of sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred let out a loud sneeze, sniffling after as Ludwig was quick to give him a tissue and wipe his nose for him.</p><p>"Pff, you're too sweet to me, Luddy-bear." He smirks, raising an eyebrow up at the male, "Wiping up my nasty boogers and throwing it away for me." He chuckles as Ludwig tossed the tissue into the trashcan.</p><p>Before he could answer, he himself sneezed.</p><p>He sighed heavily, sniffling as he glanced over at Alfred.<br/>"I'm just doing my best to make you feel better." He smiles warmly as Alfred grabbed a tissue and practically stuffed it up Ludwig's nose.</p><p>"You care about me too much that you don't even care about yourself!" He ruffled up Ludwig's hair, staring into his tired eyes before gently taking the tissue out of his nose and tossing it away.</p><p>He sighed, Ludwig looked miserable, like he'd pass out at any second.</p><p>Of course, he wouldn't admit that.</p><p>Alfred gave Ludwig's hot cheek a sweet kiss.<br/>"C'mon. It's nap time." He smiles warmly, taking Ludwig's hand in his as he practically drags him to the bedroom.</p><p>Ludwig huffed, "I don't need a nap... I'm fine."</p><p>Stubborn as usual.</p><p>Alfred turned and pressed a hand against Ludwig's forehead.</p><p>"Your dying fever is only gonna come back just as worse if you don't get some rest." Alfred lectured him, finding it a little funny that he was lecturing Ludwig of all people.</p><p>The German rolled his eyes, causing him to wince and press a hand against his forehead.</p><p>"Ow..." He whispers before sighing, "It's just a migraine, Alfred... it'll go away."</p><p>Alfred heaved a heavy sigh, grabbing Ludwig by the wrists and practically forcing him down onto the bed.</p><p>Ludwig's eyes widened, Alfred was pretty strong... a lot more than he laid on.</p><p>"No." He told Ludwig curtly, "You're staying in bed. No exceptions."</p><p>Ludwig felt a shiver go down his spine at Alfred's cold and stern eyes.</p><p>They normally weren't like that!</p><p>Ludwig avoided his gaze, "There's... work to be done..." He attempted to fight back, although his voice was rather quiet.</p><p>He did in fact feel miserable, his head was pounding and he felt terribly nauseous.</p><p>But, he just wouldn't admit it.</p><p>Alfred's gaze spoke for itself.</p><p>Ludwig was going to get rest, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>He gave in with a soft sigh, giving Alfred a gentle nod as he let go.</p><p>"Good boy." He smirks, giving Ludwig a short, sweet kiss to the lips.</p><p>Alfred snuggled up under the covers before nuzzling his way into Ludwig's warm chest.</p><p>Ludwig froze, but eventually relaxed, hugging Alfred close.</p><p>It was warm and comforting... everything that Ludwig needed.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Ludwig shifted a bit as he gently opened up his eyes.</p><p>He glanced over at the clock.</p><p>Damn... he'd only been asleep for half an hour.</p><p>He glanced down at Alfred, who was fast asleep.</p><p>He looked so cute... his messy blonde hair covering his eyes, his slightly parted lips, the sweet, innocent look on his face...</p><p>Ludwig couldn't help but smile.</p><p>He laid there for a bit, adoring his lover's apperence before carefully sitting up as not to disturb Alfred.</p><p>Maybe... maybe now he could get some work done.</p><p>He was feeling better... so why not?</p><p>He nodded to himself before standing and wobbly making his way into his office.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>An hour had passed by, and Alfred had awoken to an empty bed and the sound of his boyfriend retching in the bathroom.</p><p>He felt his heart sink as he heard Ludwig's painful noises.</p><p>He was quick to stand up, gently peeking through the barely cracked door.</p><p>"Baby..." He whispers as Ludwig tiredly gazed up at Alfred, an almost needy look in his eyes.</p><p>"Silly boy... what in the world are you doing up?" He asks softly as Ludwig didn't even bother to think of an excuse.</p><p>"I... wanted to work." He weakly got out, his voice terribly hoarse.</p><p>Alfred gave Ludwig a small pity smile, gently shaking his head.</p><p>"Poor baby." He chuckles softly, gently running a hand through Ludwig's matted hair.</p><p>He gently helped the younger male stand up, slowly walking him back into the bedroom as he was quick to put the German down in bed, as well as grab the small trashcan nearby.</p><p>He sighed as he sat down on the bed next to Ludwig.<br/>"Go to sleep." He whispers as Ludwig didn't even get an answer out, instead closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>Alfred gently shook his head before carefully making his way into the bed, spooning Ludwig from behind as he wrapped his arms around him lovingly.</p><p>Alfred smiled warmly, eventually falling asleep himself as he gave Ludwig a warm squeeze.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>It was 3 in the morning, and Ludwig felt his stomach churn as he painfully hung his head over to the trashcan.</p><p>He coughed out what he could, just barely feeling the comforting hand rubbing his back.</p><p>After a few moments, he slowly turned around, a weak expression on his face as Alfred felt his heart sink at Ludwig's pained expression.</p><p>The American scooted closer to him, gently rubbing a hand over Ludwig's aching tummy, all the while kissing at Ludwig's lips.</p><p>Good thing Alfred was sick, too, and that he couldn't taste or smell anything.<br/>He'd hate not being able to kiss his baby.</p><p>Ludwig let out a sniff as he turned away a bit.<br/>"N-no... I'm sick." </p><p>Alfred rolled his eyes, "I'm sick, too, silly goose." He chuckles, pressing a long kiss to Ludwig's lips, causing a whimper to erupt from the bigger male.</p><p>Alfred snickered a bit, running a hand through Ludwig's hair once more.</p><p>"It won't kill ya to get some sleep." He whispers, kissing his forehead before nestling into him happily.</p><p>Ludwig heaved a small sigh, but leaned into Alfred's touch.</p><p>Sleep wouldn't kill him... looks like he'd have to get used to that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>